


Till I feel you by my side

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Coma, Drabble, M/M, idk why i wrote this, just Yuki suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 19:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18125780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: "Please, Don't cry I swear I'll be back, I'll never leave Yuki by himself again, no matter what happens, I'll fight the world before letting you sink in that loneliness for a second time, just believe in me" the pink orbs were fixed on his own as that promise was sworn to him.





	Till I feel you by my side

Clean white sheets covering nearly all of his small body, save for his peaceful looking face in an empty room when you can hear nothing but the terrible sounds of medical devices. 

How many days has it been?

How many days before his return?

How much should the white haired suffer more before hearing that voice again?

When will that sorrow end?

The well known idol was staring with tired eyes at his still partner, lips not stopping for one second constantly praying, desperately for his recovery. 

Even if with every passing moment it seem more far away.

His hand was caressing quietly the nearly cold cheek of his partner, weeks has passed since last time he witnessed the only smile that assured him that everything will always be okay one way or another.

But the quiet ringing of his own phone, stopped the white haired in his tracks to answer.

"Yes, okarin" A drained voice replied.

**_"Any development, Yuki-kun?"_ **

A moment of silent greeted the other side of the line before the idol sighed.

"Not now but surely there will be soon."

**_"We can wait as much as momo-kun needs...You still didn't go home?"_ **

"Don't worry about me."

**_"You sound so tired, how can I not? I'll finish those documents and come by."_ **

"Thanks, Okarin."

**_"Take care, Yuki-kun."_** as soon as the call ended, the white haired idol put his phone away.

It was due to an awful accident when momo was returning from a rehearsal for Re:Vale's coming song.

Because of a sudden problem in electricity causing the elevator that momo was using at that moment, to crash suddenly which resulted in the idol's head colliding with the elevator walls hence creating a horrible head injury.

Ambulance hurried immediately there but Momo's consciousness was already gone by the time of their arrival.

Doctors assured the white haired and his manager that no other part of his body was affected aside from small injuries and cuts that will heal easily with the time.

They told Yuki it was only a matter of time before he can hear his partner's soothing voice once again.

But this matter of time is taking too long, and causing the white haired's heart an awful anxiety that is constantly telling him, time will repeat a certain incident but with different awful outcomes.

That his partner will be gone forever, this time. 

Yuki won't break, not now or ever, but it was still too hard to be completely on his own, even temporarily. 

All over again.

However his heart was holding to the only thought that his partner will come to his side very soon.

Tears streaming down his barely dried face, he believes in momo wholeheartedly but that belief can't stop the pain piercing in his chest.

Resting his head on the sheets, Yuki only held to the not moving hand of his partner while his orbs were getting slightly blurred before they completely closed forcing his exhausted body to rest.

And his mind drifted to another time escaping the agonising reality.

 

_"Yuki I'm hungry!!" A grinning momo was sitting on his table._

_"We just came back, let me rest momo" the white haired said sitting on his couch._

_"So lazzzzzy" momo replied before moving to sit beside his partner._

_"Want some momo's special shoulder massage?" his face brightened while suggesting so._

_"Momo can't do good shoulder massages when hungry."_

_"Rude!! Momo's always in best mode!!" the black haired pouted._

_The pout turned in a smile one second after._

_"Don't underestimate" he replied before standing to do what he just suggested._

_Yuki's stiff bones relaxed completely as what was expected, the white haired just let himself sink more in the comforting feeling._

_Surprised by the hand on his shoulders moving to his wet cheek wiping the warm tears, he didn't notice shedding, staining his face them away, Yuki opened his eyes to find himself staring at a serious determined momo_.

_"Please, Don't cry I swear I'll be back, I'll never leave Yuki by himself again, no matter what happens, I'll fight the world before letting you sink in that loneliness for a second time, just believe in me" the pink orbs were fixed on his own as that promise was sworn to him._

 

"Yuki-kun..?"

The white boring walls were revealed to the grey orbs once again as they saw the black haired manager calling out the sleeping Yuki's name.

Okazki Rinto's eyes were trying helplessly to deny the sorrowful scene before him.

Yuki was staring desperately at him, begging the black haired silently to say anything, to assure him that momo's now there, to tell him that he's waiting for Yuki to turn back so he can greet him with his usual cheerful smile, to just say that pain's all over now.

The manager just shook his head quietly. 

With teary eyes, Yuki just choked a cry, before grasping at The black haired's jacket, his howling crying voice was echoing in the whole room.

"Okarin, I-I can't anymore...I know I promised...still it hurts too much...I'm not giving up...but holding on..is being harder with every passing second.." Yuki's voice broke for few seconds "please tell me what should I do...please...I miss momo.." the white haired's grip was loosening while his stained face sank deeper in the now wet suit of his manager. 

Eyes fixed on the sleeping momo, Okarin's mouth was incapable of forming any kind of words to reply with, his hand just held the crying idol tighter to his chest while the other was patting his head in the most soothing way he can manage.

Tangled with his sobbing voice, "...momo..." was the only thing interrupting the dead silence of the room. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
